my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: Fixing Ack
Ack (0/1) *Give Ack a Bottle of Milk ** Milk (0/1) *Repair Ack's Leg ** Broom (0/1) *Repair Ack's Leg ** Mop (0/1) *Repair Ack's Leg ** Plunger (0/1) *Repair Ack's Head ** Water Bucket (0/1) *Repair Ack's Head ** Flower Pot (0/1) *Repair Ack's Head ** Cooking Pot (0/1) *Talk with Gale ** Gale (0/1) |rewards= |exp=50 |gols=200 |npc1=Gale |rp1=20 |prev = The Crashed Station |next = The Portia Bridge}}Fixing Ack is a main mission. It starts immediately after completing Mission: The Crashed Station, with the player standing outside the Civil Corps building. Description Gale wants you to help fix Ack's head and leg. Ack is feeling down, bring him a bottle of milk to cheer him up. Try to find something in the Civil Corps building that can be used as Ack's leg. Try to find something in the Civil Corps building that can be used to fix Ack's head. Tell Gale that Ack has been fixed. Conduct of the mission After the cutscene, this mission proceeds simply, aside from the Milk all the required objects can be found in the building. Talk with Ack * "Life is hard, then you die... hallelujah, hallelujah..." * "Uhm, Mr. Ack, do you want me to fix up your leg and head wounds?" * "What's the point... oh my dear Lara, hallelujah..." * "(Mr. Ack seems down, maybe a glass of milk will cheer him up.)" Give Ack a Bottle of Milk Ack is feeling depressed. Giving him a bottle of milk might help. Milk can be purchased in Sophie's Ranch. After giving Ack the bottle of milk: * "Oh the nectar of life!" * "Jiminy Cricket! This is some good milk!" * "You seem to be feeling better now." * "I am, thank you." * "Now let me see if I can find something to replace your leg." Repair Ack's Leg Broom The first item is the Broom. It is located near the dummy. * "Let's give this a try." The Broom does not work due to its instability. Mop The second item is the Mop. It is located by the dining room. * "Let's give this a try." The Mop also does not work due to its slippery nature. Plunger The final item is the Plunger. It is located just above the cell. * "Let's give this a try." The Plunger proves to be strong and sturdy, pleasing Ack. * "Hot diggity!" * "Uh... that means?" * "Perfect!" * "Now about your head." Repairing Ack's Head Water Bucket The first item for Ack's head is the Water Bucket. It is located in the dining room, where the Mop was located. * "Let's give this a try." The Water Bucket's handle obstructs Ack's mouth and does not work. Flower Pot The second item is the Flower Pot. It is located on the room above the cell. * "Let's give this a try." The Flower Pot blocks Ack's view and does not work. Cooking Pot The final item is the Cooking Pot. It is located in the dining room. * "Let's give this a try." The Cooking Pot fits perfectly on Ack. * "Well shoot a monkey to the moon, this is great!" * "Glad you like it." * "Thanks for all the help. Now I stay and await my fate... hallelujah, hallelujah..." Talk with Gale Report to Gale that Ack is fixed. * "Oh great! Thank you. Mr. Ack certainly has an interesting personality, don't you think?" * "Have you decided what will happen to him?" * "Not yet, we're still deliberating on the possibilities. A decision is coming soon. I'll send it through the mail so everyone will hear it. The Church and the Research Center are really going at it." * "What do you think?" * "As my wife used to say, everyone deserves a chance." Places of interest *Civil Corps Rewards * Relationship +20 * Experience +50 * Gols +200 Fixing Ack